UFO (enemy)
UFO (sometimes referred to as Mr. UFO to avoid confusion with the UFO ability) is a rare enemy that appears in some of the games in the ''Kirby'' series. It resembles a flying saucer with eyes, and flies around the screen (and usually into Kirby), occasionally stopping to fire a laser. It grants the rare UFO ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance UFO resembles a flying saucer with eyes. It is light-blue with a yellow dish like antenna on top and three prongs at its base. Originally, it had a light-blue dome with a dark blue base and four orbs below it, similar to UFO Kirby himself. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirby's Adventure is UFO's first appearance, it is very rare-- appearing in only four stages throughout the entire game. UFO also doesn't respawn like ordinary enemies do when Kirby goes forward and then back, but rather if the game system is shut off and restarted. In Nightmare in Dream Land, they don't travel off screen as often and are more likely to pursue Kirby as a result. ''Kirby's Dream Course In ''Kirby's Dream Course, UFO appears very rarely on certain courses. Because it floats in the air, it can only be hit with a fly-shot. The ability UFO gives in this game was also changed to follow the gameplay. Rather then giving Kirby a wide array of attacks, the UFO ability gives him freedom to limitlessly roam across the course. Other Games UFO appears in both Kirby & the Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad as an uncommon enemy. They are identical in both appearance and behavior to their Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land incarnations except appear much more infrequently, and they now respawn like other enemies. In Kirby's Pinball Land, UFO actually proves to be helpful by carrying Maxim Tomatoes and Warp Stars in Wispy-Woods Land. It could also be found in Kirby's Epic Yarn where it was mainly located in Space Land. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, when Kirby completes a level, UFOs can be seen, and they give Kirby a star depending on what cloud he's on. *''Kirby's Pinball Land'' *''Kirby's Block Ball'' *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' *''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' *''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' *''Kirby Super Star Ultra (cameo)'' *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Trivia *In Kirby's Epic Yarn, if Kirby stays still while viewing UFO in Patch Plaza of Quilty Square long enough, a green variant will fly across the screen. This green UFO is only seen in the levels that include the Rocket Metamortex, and fire off a spreadshot of three lasers in contrast to the typical yellow UFO. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, UFO does appear in the Goal game and some sub-games, but can never be directly encountered and inhaled. Artwork Image:Ufo.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Mrufo.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Gallery KA UFO sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL UFO sprite.gif|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDC UFO sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KBB UFO sprite.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KTnT UFO sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KTnT UFO sprite 2.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (alternate palette) KTnT UFO sprite 3.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (alternate palette) KNiDL UFO sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL UFO sprite 2.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KMA UFO sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' ja:ユーフォー (キャラクター) Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:UFO Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Allies